doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Javier Olguín
Estado de México |ingreso_doblaje = 2000 |edad = 32 |pais = México |estado = Activo }} Javier Olguín es un actor de doblaje Mexicano mejor reconocido por su papel de Jackson Stewart en Hannah Montana, Shikamaru Nara en Naruto y Mello en Death Note. Javier Olguín nació en el Estado de México y cuenta con once años de experiencia en la especialidad de doblaje de voz. Estudió actuación en el Instituto Andrés Soler, además de otros cursos de actuación, pantomima, doblaje de voz y locución. Ha estado activo en televisión y cine. En la actualidad a la par de doblaje, se encuentra haciendo teatro. thumb|right|160px|Carl de Phineas y Ferb. Filmografía Anime * Naruto/Naruto Shippūden - Shikamaru Nara * Death Note - Mihael Keehl "Mello", Chico en Ceremonia #1 y Mike * Babel II - Babel II * Barom One - Kentaro * Bleach - Mizuiro Kojima; Shun-O * Deltora Quest - Dain * Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z - Voces adicionales * ¡Stitch! - Tombo * Pokémon - Kenny (temp. 10 y 13), Austin, Astin y Aaron, Cristopher, Reggie (temp. 12), Volkner, Emmanuel, Charles/Accelguardián * Zatch Bell - Yamanaka * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (Versión TV) - Myu de Papillon y Espectro acompañante de Giganto * Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido - Teneo * Inazuma Eleven - Lesse/Ryuji * Bakugan - Lynk * Dragon Ball Z Kai - Bubbles y Prunko (Camarógrafo) * Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Tsubasa Otori y Cazador de Duelo #4 * Beyblade: Metal Masters - Tsubasa Otori * Beyblade: Metal Fury - Tsubasa Otori * Digimon 02 - Yuri, Voces ambientales * Magical Doremi - Yutaka Ota * Yu-Gi-Oh! - Rex Raptor (3ra voz) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal - Striker * Toriko - Takimaru Series animadas * Las aventuras de Tom y Jerry - Voces adicionales * El show de Garfield - Tino * ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Scooby-Doo? - Voces adicionales * El show de los Looney Tunes - Tosh Gopher / Gavilán * Monster High - Heath Burns * Phineas y Ferb - Carl * Combo Niños - Paco * Los reyes de la colina - Beto Reyes (temporada 9-13) * El castigado - Dick Andrews * Lego: Legends of Chima - Plomar * Hora de aventura - Randy Butternubs * Littlest Pet Shop - Josh Sharp * Las Tortugas Ninja (2012) - Donatello * Ugly Americans - Voces adicionales * La casa de los dibujos - Voces adicionales * La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy - A.J "solo el primer especial" * Amigazazo - Goliat * Finley, el camioncito bombero - Miguel * Thomas y sus amigos - Thomas y Percy * Angelina Ballerina: Los siguientes pasos - AZ * Oso, agente especial - Helipájaro * La banda de los monstruos felices - Roc * T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto - Pato Lockin, Insecto Apestoso * Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo - Gordon Gibble * El principito (serie animada) - Zéphyr, Semi-tono * Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta - Peter Parker / El Hombre Araña * Marvel Mash-Up - Peter Parker / El Hombre Araña * Ultimate Spider-Man - Peter Parker / El Hombre Araña (Anuncios) Películas animadas Cam Clarke *Monster High: Amor monstruoso - Heath Burns *Monster High: Escape de playa calavera - Heath Burns *Monster High: Viernes de patinaje terrorífico - Heath Burns *Monster High: Una fiesta tenebrosa - Heath Burns *Monster High: Scaris: Ciudad del terror - Heath Burns *Monster High: From Fear to Eternity - Heath Burn Otros * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Flash Sentry * Phineas y Ferb: A través de la segunda dimensión - Carl * Tinker Bell - Voces Adicionales * Reyes de las olas - Mikey * Space Chimps 2 - Comet * Cuentos encantados: Sigue tus sueños - Voces adicionales * El fantástico Sr. Zorro - Voces diversas Películas de anime *Pokémon: Arceus y la Joya de la Vida - Kato *Pokémon: Kyurem Vs. El Espadachín Místico - Keldeo *Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla De Los Dioses - Dende Películas Jason Earles * Los súper Buddies - Spudnik (2013) * Space Buddies: Cachorros en el espacio - Spudnik (2009) * Hannah Montana: La película - Jackson Stewart (2009) * Rescatando a papá - Merv (2009) Kevin Zegers *The Narrows - Mike Manadoro (2008) *It's a Boy Girl Thing - Woody Deane (2006) *The Incredible Mrs. Ritchie - Charlie (2003) Logan Lerman *Los tres mosqueteros - D'Artagnan (2011) (Reparto Summit/ Netflix) *3:10 to Yuma - William Evans (2007) (Reparto Netflix) *Número 23 - Robin Sparrow (2007) Andrew Garfield *El sorprendente Hombre Araña - Peter Parker / El Hombre Araña (2012) *Red riding - Eddie Dunford (2009) *Leones por corderos - Todd (2007) Anton Yelchin *Charlie Bartlett - Charlie Bartlett (2007) (2da Versión) *Alpha Dog - Zack Mazursky (2006) Hayden Christensen *Aprendiz de caballero - Lorenzo (2007) *Awake - Clay Beresford (2007) Brandon T. Jackson * Una guerra de película - Alpa Chino (2008) * This Christmas - El Rey MC (2007) Raviv Ullman * Normal Adolescent Behavior - Price (2007) * Driftwood: el secreto - David Forrester (2006) Beau Mirchoff *Los hechiceros regresan: Alex vs. Alex - Dominic (2013) *Soy el número cuatro - Drew (2011) Otros * La noche de la expiación - Henry (Tony Oller) (2013) * Los reyes del verano - Joe Toy (Nick Robinson) (2013) * Kick-Ass 2 - Todd / Ass-Kicker (Augustus Prew) (2013) * Chicas armadas y peligrosas - Terrell Rojas (Spoken Reasons) (2013) * Hermosas criaturas - Ethan Wate (Alden Ehrenreich) (2013) (Reparto Warner) * G.I. Joe: El Contraataque - Voces adicionales (2013) * La verdad oscura - Renaldo (Devon Bostick) (2012) * Los miserables - Combeferre (Killian Donnelly) (2012) * Vecinos cercanos del 3er tipo - Comentarista adolescente (Dax Flame) (2012) * Buscando un amigo para el fin del mundo - Owen (Adam Brody) (2012) * Zack y Cody: La película - Ben (Steven French) (2012) * Eternamente comprometidos - Ming (Randall Park) (2012) * Proyecto X - Enano (Martin Klebba) y Tyler (Nick Nerveis) (2012) * Un niñero sinvergüenza - Ricky Fontaine (Jack Krizmanich) (2011) * Michael Jackson: la vida de un ídolo - Michael Jackson (2011) * Con locura - Voces adicionales (2011) * Almas condenadas - Alex Dunkleman (John Magaro) (2010) * Ceremony - Sam Davis (Michael Angarano) (2010) (2da Versión) * Cartas a Julieta - Víctor (Gael García Bernal) (2010) * Actividad Paranormal 2 - Brad (Seth Ginsberg) (2010) * Furia de Titanes - Bruja Enio (Robin Berry) (2010) * El oso Yogi: La película - Asistente del Alcalde (David Stott) (2010) * El último soldado - Voces adicionales (2010) * Héroe de centro comercial - Pahud (Adhir Kalyan) (2009) * El libro de los maestros - Iván (Maxim Loktionov) (2009) *iCarly: Renuncio a iCarly - (Fleck Daven Wilson) (2009) * X-Men Orígenes: Wolverine - Scott Summers (Tim Pocock) (2009) * Silencio en el lago - Ricky (Tom Gill) (2008) * Las crónicas de Narnia: El príncipe Caspián - Voces adicionales (2008) * Rápido y fogoso - Ian Lafferty (Josh Zuckerman) (2008) * Superhéroes: La película - Rick Riker / Hombre libelula (Drake Bell) (2008) * Indiana Jones y el reino de la calavera de cristal - Voces adicionales (2008) * Cenicitas, sin límites - Salvador Dalí (Robert Pattinson) (2008) * Quisiera ser millonario - Jamal K. Malick (Dev Patel) (2008) (Reparto Videomax / Netflix) * Another Cinderella Story - Joey Parker (Drew Seeley) (2008) * Paranoia - Ronnie (Aaron Yoo) (2007) * Juno - Paulie Bleeker (Michael Cera) (2007) (Reparto Quality) * Super cool - Greg (Dave Franco) (2007) * Águila contra tiburón - Voces adicionales (2007) * Escritores de la libertad - Ben Daniels (Hunter Parrish) (2007) * Crank: Muerte anunciada - Voces adicionales (2006) * El perfume: Historia de un asesino - Voces adicionales (2006) * Siempre sabré lo que hiciste el verano pasado - Roger (Seth Packard) (2006) * Augusta, la salvación - Jack (Sage Testini) (2006) * Guardianes de altamar - Danny Doran (Peter Gail) (2006) * The Other Boleyn Girl - Jorge Bolena (Jim Sturgess) (2006) * Desayuno en Plutón - Patrick Kitten Braden (Cillian Murphy) (2005) * El hombre y el espejo - Michael Jackson (Flex Alexander) (2004) * 11:14 - Hora de morir - Tim (Stark Sands) (2003) * Calabozos y Dragones - Snails (Marlon Wayans) (2000) * Moonlight and Valentino: mujeres bajo la luna - Steven (Jeremy Sisto) (1995) *Pequeños gigantes - Junior (Devon Sawa) (1994/Redoblaje) Series de TV Jason Earles ' *Los guerreros wasabi - Sensei Rudy *Jugando por el mundo - Él mismo (Narrador) *Hannah Montana - Jackson Stewart *Disney Channel Games - Jason Earles *Studio DC: Almost Live - Jason Earles 'Colton Haynes *Arrow: La cacería - Roy Harper *Teen Wolf - Jackson Whittemore Kelly Blatz ''' *Aaron Stone - Charlie Landers / Aaron Stone *Sunny entre Estrellas - James Conroy '''Daniel Samonas *Los hechiceros de Waverly Place - Dean Moriarty *Sin rastro - Joe Chippelle *The Last day of summer - Meat Thomas Dekker ' *El circulo secreto - Adam Conant *Terminator: las crónicas de Sarah Connor - John Connor *Doctor House - Boyd 'Doc Shaw *Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo - Marcus Little *¡Viva yo! Con su estrella London Tipton - Marcus Little *Jugando por el mundo - Él mismo *Par de reyes - Boomer Parker Alec Medlock *Drake & Josh - Craig Ramirez *ICarly - Craig Ramirez Otros *El reino (2013) - Príncipe Francisco II (Toby Regbo) (2013-) *Under the Dome - Joe McAlister (Colin Ford) (2013-) *Chica indiscreta - Jonathan Whitney (Matt Doyle) *Glee - Recapitulación *Diarios de vampiros - Stevie (Erik Stocklin) / Henry (Evan Gamble) / Kol Mikaelson (Nathaniel Buzolic) *Los Borgia - Paolo *Los 4400 - Danny Farrell *90210 - Navid Shirazzi *Esposas desesperadas - Danny (Beau Mirchoff) *La Casa de Anubis - Mick Zeelenberg *El Misterio de Anubis - Fabian Rutter *Héroes **Brian Davis (David Berman) (Volumen 1, ep. 10) **Edgar (Ray Park) *Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje - Aurico *Survivor: China - Frosti Zernow *Supernatural (Unfabulous) - Zack Carter-Schwartz *Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción - Brick *Nearly Famous - Owen *La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales - Novio de Laura / Brad Fletcher (Graham Davie) / Perpretrador (Spencer Treat Clark) *Kamen Rider: Los caballeros dragón - Kit Taylor (Dragon Knight) *Power Rangers: Samurai - Jayden (Red Samurai Ranger) *Dollhouse - Topher Brink *Los hechiceros de Waverly Place - Jerko Phoenix / T.J. Taylor (1ª aparición) / Trofeo *Kerwhizz - Kerwhizzitor *iCarly - Jeremy / Lucas Cruikshank ("Fred") / Voces adicionales *Zoey 101 - Firewire, Danny (un cap) *Split - Omer Teneh *Las aventuras de Merlín - Merlín *The Big C - Adam *Los pilares de la Tierra - Alfred *The Haunting H - Voces adicionales *MTV Sour - Insertos (al principio) *Secret Videos Show! - Nick Wheeler *Pretty Little Liars - Lukas *Victorious - Voces adicionales *CSI: En la escena del crimen - Voces diversas *Smallville - Lex Luthor (Lucas Grabeel) 10 *El señor Young - Derby *Chica Rara - Clark Stevenson (Joseph Haro) *Level Up - Jim *The Carrie Diaries - Bennet Wilcox Telenovelas brasileñas *Páginas de la vida - Luciano *Deseo prohibido - Clemente *Dos Caras - Rudolf *Belleza pura - Klaus *Avenida Brasil - Roni (Daniel Rocha) Dramas coreanos *Los chicos son mejores que las flores - Voces adicionales *Dream High: Sueña sin límites - Voces adicionales Participación sin identificar *El hombre de la princesa Dirección de doblaje Películas *Hurricane Season Películas animadas *The legend of Sarila Series de TV *The Millers 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' *AF The Dubbing House *Antigua - Made in Spanish *Art Sound México *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios *CBAudio *Círculo Producciones *Diseño en Audio *Doblajes Paris *Dubbing House *Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales *Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Grupo Macías *Intertrack *Larsa - Digital Post *Macías TV - Román Sound *New Art Dub *Procineas S.C.L. *SDI Media de México *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas *Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. *Taller Acústico S.C. Olguín, Javier Categoría:Directores de doblaje